There has been known a conventional vehicle display device disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1. The vehicle display device in Patent Literature 1 is a composite display in which a first indicator and a pair of second indicators are put together within a display area.
The first indicator is, for example, a digital indicator displaying information with an image, and is disposed at the center of the display area. The second indicators are analog indicators indicating information by turning of a pointer, and are disposed on the side of a viewer relative to the first indicator on the left and right sides of the first indicator, respectively.
Each of the second indicators has a moving mechanism including a motor, a gear, and the like. Each of the second indicators can move relative to the first indicator between a first position at which a part of each second indicator overlaps with the first indicator but does not interfere with the other second indicator and a second position at which the second indicators are separated from each other without overlapping with the first indicator. Specifically, the second indicators are adapted to move to the left and right sides to be separated from each other from the positions at which the parts of the respective second indicators overlap with the first indicator. Alternatively, the second indicators are adapted to move to the positions at which the parts of the respective second indicators overlap with the first indicator from the positions on the left and right sides at which the second indicators do not overlap with the first indicator.
The second indicators move to the second positions when information on the first indicator is to be preferentially displayed, or move to the first positions when information on each second indicator is to be preferentially displayed.